DetNot : Behind The Scenes
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Alohaa .. saia kembali dengan fict baru yang tak kalah gaje! kali ini menceritakan adegan behind the scene saat Mello menculik Takada di Mesir#PLAK! di chapter 99 meminjam  nama doraemon


DEATH NOTE : BEHIND THE SCENES.

Disclaimer : DetNot punya uya kuya*ditendang*ehh.. salah tapi TOTO*mangap*

Lalala.. akhirnya puny ide juga buat nulis penpik baru.. yes..yes..yes..!

Warning : OOC, Ngupil(?), OOT, OON(sang author), de es be..okok?#PLAK!

MULAI!*emang lomba?*

Malam itu Mellopun berhasil melaksanakan misinya untuk menculik Takada dengan bantuan Matt, Matt berhasil memancing anak buah Takada yang banyak sekali jumlahnya itu dengan bom asap yang berhasil ia rancang. Di lain sisi, Mello mengendarai sepeda motornya sangat cepat dan masuk ke dalam truk yang sudah direncanakan akan berada disana untuk melancarkan misinya menangkap KIRA, setelah masuk kedalam dan menurunkan Takada yang masih berada di atas sepeda motor, Mello menyuruh Takada untuk melepaskan semua bajunya untuk menghindari adanya Penyadap dan sejenisnya

"lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu dan taruh didalam situ!" perintah Mello sambil menunjuk kotak kosong yang berada didalam Truk

"Tidaaaakkk..! aku masih perawan!..." Teriak Takada lebay

"CUT!" Sutradara yang duduk dikursinya yang bermotif bunga bunga merah dengan bekgron warna pink(sungguh selera yang jelek..*ditabok*) itupun berdiri dan menghampiri Takada

"Wah.. kelepasan lagi.." kata Takada yang sudah berpengalaman di film porno#PLAK! Maksudnya berpengalaman dimarahi oleh sutradara gendeng*ditampol* yang seleranya sangat jelek itu*ditendang*

"Kamu ini! Niat gak sih jadi bintang iklan rejoice?" kata sutradara yang tidak sadar sudah mempromosikan shampoo ikan(?) author tanpa memakai sensor.

"kamu kira bakal di-PIIIP- dan-PIIIP- sama Mello hah?" Kata sutradara yang(kali ini) disensor oleh author karena kata kata itu sangat(tidak) baik untuk ditiru oleh ikan*LOH?*

"Ehehe… maaf pak, saya kelepasan lagi.." Kata Takada meminta maaf dengan sangat(tidak)ikhlas dan dengan tersipu malu(?)

"Syuting hari ini sudah cukup! Kalian boleh pulang semua!" Kata Sutradara gendeng itu*dilempar kursi* dengan sangat tidak ikhlas. Dan dengan semangatnya, sutradara itu malah menyebut nyebutkan slogan ES BE YE dengan penuh penghayatan(?) dan doa(?)

Setelah semua kru pembuatan filem DetNot versi jadul(loh?) selesai bersiap siap untuk pulang, masuklah panda jadi jadian yang kulitnya seputih mayat walaupun tidak diberi ci*ra, mata bulet walopun gak dikasih pembulet mata(emang ada?), punya kantung mata walau gak ada duitnya di kantungnya(L's FG :*memukuli author sampe KO-IT*

Ia pun berjalan menuju Matt dan Mello yang menonton video aril sedengpen, kutang menari, dan Luna mainan wayang(?)#PLAK! Eh.. enggak ding, mereka lagi beristirahat karena capek, Mello yang kepalanya mendenging karena terkena teriakannya Takada Tak-Ada itu, sedangkan Matt, ia sekarang pusing dikarenakan kepalanya kejedot mobil yang(katanya author) bahannya itu batu bata(?)

"Hi Mells,… apa kabar?" Kata L menyapa

"L-Senpai! Stop memanggilku 'Mells'! itu kan nama perempuan!" Kata Mello mencak mencak en ngamuk ngamuk gaje*tampoled*

"Loh? Terus kita harus manggil kamu apa Mells?" Kata seorang laki laki yang tiba tiba muncul, dia memakai baju putih putih padahal bukan pocong, rambutnya udah ubanan padahal masih seumur Mello, gak pake sandal en Cuma pake kaos kaki padahal rumah author kan deket studio, dia kan bisa minjem sandal sama author yang narsis ini(ngaku juga dia). Siapakah itu? Yak, kawan kawan(?) itu adalah Near! Tret,tret,tret,trer,BROOT*ups, maap, itu suara kentut gajah peliharaan author*

Dan Mellopun yang masih dipanggil seperti itu tambah semakin nafsu#PLAK eh.. maksudnya tambah mencak mencak, sekarang tampang Mello sudah seperti semut yang mau makan gajah(?)

"Eh, Matt, namamu di Filem DetNot kok gak mbejaji gitu…" kata Near mulai menyindir

"Iya, tuh, namanya kok Mail Jeevas gitu?" Kata Mello juga

"Kalo Mail kan surat, nah kalo Jeevas gimana?" Kata Near mengangan angan(?)

"Tauk deh.. ato si sutradara gila itu ngasal yak? Ngelempar dadu diatas susunan alphabet gitu.." kata Mello sambil celingak celinguk memastikan sutradara gendeng itu nggak ada

"Iya tuh! Si sutradara gendeng itu seenaknya ngasih nama pemeran yang gak mbejaji gitu!" Semprot Matt menggunakan Air keras#BUAGH eh.. maksudnya menggunakan air mancur(?) yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Masih untung loh, Matt.., gue aja dikasih nama Mihael Keehl gitu..., nama apaan tuh.. Mihael Keehl, Hoekk.." Kata Mello OOC

"Lah, Kalian masih mending, aku dikasih nama Nate River.. apaan tuh!... gak terima aku… apaan tuh Nate? River kan sungai, masa kembaran hitsugaya dari Bleach gini di bilangin sungai, rambut sutradara tuh yang mirip sungai! "Kata Near dengan logat jawanya(?)

"Mihael Keehl, Mihael Eehlk, Mihael Kleeh, Mihael Hklee, Mihael Elehk, Mihael Elekh, Mihael.. apa lagi ya?" Kata Matt mencari cari kata kata yang pas untuk disandingkan(?) disebelah kata Mihael tanpa menyadari yang punya nama sudah memberikan death glare sebuas nangka(?) di belakangnya

JEDUAARR!

Mello pun meminjam ilmu sihir dari salah satu dari 7 doraemons yang bisa make sihir(author lupa namanya) untuk menyambar Matt dengan petir cinta*dilempar* yang cinta tadi coret, diganti kemarahan Mello yang meledak ledak bagaikan bom atom*lebay*

Dan Mattpun gosong ditempat, Near yang tidak mau terkena imbas kemarahan Mello versi psycho pun langsung membawa seluruh mainanya dengan gerobak sampah yang authorpun tidak tahu ia dapat darimana dan langsung minggat dari TE KA PE.

Bagaimana dengan Mello? Setelah kembali ke Mello versi normal, iapun bergegas ke dunia Doraemon dengan melewati laci meja belajar milik Nobita untuk mengembalikan tongkat sihir dari salah satu 7 doraemons yang ia curi pada saat pemiliknya terbang tralala.. trilili(?).

Dan hari itupun semua orang selamat dengan keluar dari rumah sakit secara cacat*dibakar*

THE END(?)

A/N : Disini nama Mello, Matt en Near adalah nama asli mereka, dan nama Mihael, Nate, dan Mail itu Cuma nama di filem..

And Last word~.. Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
